marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Agamotto
| image = | reality = | aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = Elder god | gender = | nationality = | occupation = Sorcerer Supreme | affiliation = | dob = | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | relatives = Oshtur (mother) Hoggoth (father) | first = ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 2 #1 | final = | creators = Steve Englehart; Frank Brunner; Dick Giordano | actor = }} Agamotto is a fictional elder being featured in the Doctor Strange family of titles. He is the creator of three important artifacts known as the Amulet of Agamotto, the Eye of Agamotto and the Orb of Agamotto. Although the name "Agamotto" has been referenced in Doctor Strange comics for over a decade, it wasn't until the premiere issue of the second volume of Doctor Strange that the character was officially introduced. The character of Agamotto was created by Steve Englehart and artists Frank Brunner and Dick Giordano based on concepts originally developed by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Biography Abilities Powers Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Amulet of Agamotto: The Amulet of Agamotto possesses the power to grant it's owner the ability to track the spiritual and psychic emissions of other beings. It can also see through mystically generated illusions and hallucinations and can also generate a great magic beacon of light. It is believed that the beam of light generated by the eye consists of pure white magic. * Eye of Agamotto: The Eye of Agamotto, housed within the Amulet of Agamotto, is clasped to the collar of the Cloak of Levitation where it remains in a dormant state during inactivity. When called upon, the iris of the Eye's amulet housing opens and a representation of the eye is projected upon the brow of the user, literally creating a third eye, or All-Seeing Eye. The Eye of Agamotto grants its user several magical abilities. It can project a wave of bright, white light which is composed of pure white magic energy. It can dispel illusions and other forms of deception. It grants the user keen insight and perception into the soul of another. * Orb of Agamotto: The Orb of Agamotto is a crystal ball and a powerful artifact housed within a special container within the Chamber of Shadows. Its current owner is Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and Master of the Mystic Arts. Strange keeps the Orb of Agamotto sealed atop a three-legged pedestal in the Chamber of Shadows at his Sanctum Sanctorum. The Orb of Agamotto is used for divination purposes and can alert the user to pending threats. The Orb can also teleport individuals from one location to another and can even draw them inside the ball itself, which is home to an interdimensional pocket dimension wherein resides Agamotto himself. The interior realm of the Orb of Agamotto is referred to as "unreality" where all things are possible. Weaponry Notes & Trivia Appearances Related pages * * appearances * image gallery * image category See also External links * Agamotto at MDP * Agamotto at Wikipedia * Agamotto at Comic Vine References ---- Category:1974 character introductions Category:Cosmic beings Category:Sorcerer Supremes Category:Agamotto